


The Strength of Our Bond

by Seraphof5tar



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, OT5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphof5tar/pseuds/Seraphof5tar
Summary: In a world not so different from our own, family is everything.  But family is not bound by blood but by soul.  Couples, siblings, parents and children, everyone has their own special family that they're destined to be part of.  The symbol of soul-bonding is a tattoo unique to each relationship.But there is a prophecy of a special soul mark, whose bearers are destined to save the world and bring peace and harmony once again.  Five different people will soon find themselves bonded, and the strength of their bond and their own individual souls will determine life or death.





	1. Five Brothers

I. Park Junhee  
  
At 21 years old, Park Junhee had a lot going for him.  Looks, talent, personality, his bosses were always wondering why he was perfectly fine being an intern.  From his resume, it was clear that he had all the credentials to be an outstanding idol trainee, having graduated from a prestigious performing arts academy as a top student in theatre and dance, a master of guitar and piano, and an amazing singer.  But in college, Jun had decided to focus more on managing and producing in the entertainment industry. He figured that way he could dabble in everything instead of focusing solely on one. And with how he helped out in every department, he was able to do everything.  Besides, being an idol was stressful, and he knew well the hardships they faced. He respected them, but he had decided three years ago he wouldn't be one. He also got to meet a lot of producers and idols, so that was a plus of his internship.   
  
"Jun, you're needed in the studio."

  
"Jun, can you help them with the choreography?"

  
"Jun, one of the trainees wants your help to run over lines."   
  
Many who bumped into him in the hallways mistook him for an idol, trainee, or model, but Jun would politely correct them, especially if they were fangirls.  That was another thing he wanted to avoid - crazy fans. Jun's superiors were happy that he liked being an all-around intern; his talent had gotten them a lot of recognition.  Of course, that meant better pay for him, and his name on some of the hottest songs and dances of the year, even if it was the last on the list.   
  
After his last class, Jun headed to the company building for another day of internship.  In one month, summer vacation would start, which meant working as an intern for five days a week, like he did for every summer of college.  Entering the building, Jun greeted the receptionist before asking if he was needed anywhere. One of the choreographers wanted Jun's opinion, so he went to Studio 3 first.  After an hour and a half Jun goes to the break room before getting a call.   
  
"Jun, you're wanted for a photoshoot."  Making his way over Jun smiled to himself.  Though he wasn't a professional model, the photographers and stylists liked to experiment with him anyways.  He didn't mind though, since they paid him extra for every shoot. And it wasn't like he'd be on the cover of any magazine.  As soon as he arrived he was shoved into a bathroom, a fresh set of towels and an outfit already laid out for him.   
  
"Fancy this time, huh," Jun said aloud to himself, before putting on the dark blue suit.  Exiting the bathroom with a towel around his head Jun sat patiently as the stylists did his hair and makeup.  One of them fastened a watch to his right hand before pausing.   
  
"Have you found your soul choice yet?" Ms. Lee asked as Jun unconsciously looked down at his star marking.   
  
"Not yet.  But it's fine.  We'll meet eventually."  Jun wasn't too anxious about not knowing yet.  Sure, he felt a little incomplete, but that was normal.  Besides, soul choices were fated, so he knew he'd meet them eventually.  In the meantime, he had his home and work families to be with. Checking his appearance in the mirror, Jun walked out into the studio and smiled at the photographer, who also happened to be a Mr. Park.  He quickly settled into different poses, the conversation about his soul mark already far from his mind.   
  
  
II.  Lee Donghun  
  
Lee Donghun was a pretty well known name if you were on YouTube for song covers.  The 22 year old had a following of a million subscribers, and if all went well he'd have a record deal with a big company pretty soon, right after graduation.  It'd been a deal he'd been trying to get for two years now, and he was so close. The company didn't want to sign him just as a singer, which to him made sense, since most idols in Asia had to be versatile within the entertainment industry.  More money was made that way. So for the past two years he had been taking as many dance classes as he could, and practicing on his own when he had the chance. Now he only had to prove to the company that he was worth the investment, and what better way then to produce his own music video?  He had already recorded the song, something he had proudly written, and right now he was in the process of filming the video.   
  
"Donghun, we're almost done with the acting portion of the video.  One more run and then we'll take a quick break before going into the dance portion.  The back up dancers just arrived," Jiho, a fellow YouTuber who was the director of the music video, said.   
  
"Mmm.  Let's do it."   
  
The shooting went smoothly, and as they began filming the dance Donghun began to feel the adrenaline pump in his blood.  His confidence grew as he continued to do each take almost perfectly, and as they took a water break he went to look at the footage.   
  
"You're doing great, and the back up dancers are perfectly in sync with you.  It looks pretty cool if you ask me. This will totally seal you that record deal.  Who worked on the choreo for this?" Minsoo, the camera guy, asked.   
  
"Someone from the company.  Apparently an intern also helped out, but not that much.  Either way, the guy also choreographed a dance for one of the top groups in Korea, so I got lucky that the company let me ask him to create the dance."  Donghun rejoined the rest of the dancers on set as they took three more takes before ending. It was midnight, and after a full day of filming they were finally finished.  Wiping off the sweat from his face and neck, Donghun thanked everyone who was there with him before going back to his apartment. Taking a long shower, Donghun couldn't help but feel excited to work on finishing the project.  It was exhausting, but it was just a taste of what his life would hopefully soon be like. He knew the hardships idols faced - he was warned many times of the busyness and insane amount of practicing, but this had been his dream since he was a child.     
  
Before going to bed Donghun took off his multiple bracelets before staring at his soul mark.  Of course, if he could do music with his soul choice - or soul choices - he would in a heartbeat.  Half the reason why he wanted to be an idol was to find them. As an idol, he'd be able to visit other places and gain access to areas he previously would have never been able to, like actually going into a company and meeting other trainees and professionals.  Donghun really did hope that his soul choice was involved in music, or at least appreciated it.   
  
Staring at the night sky, Donghun admired the few stars that shone despite the city lights.  Looking at the sky made him happy; it gave him hope that he'd soon meet his soul choice. The star on his wrist was a lot closer than the stars in the heavens.     
  
  
III.  Kim Sehyoon  
  
"Sehyoon, remember to lock the studio after you leave."   
  
The 22 year old nodded in response before turning back to the control panel, playing around with a couple songs for another remix.  Otherwise known as Producer Wow, Sehyoon had a couple remixes and own songs in the EDM genre. He was slowly building his career, happy that his university had such high quality equipment for producing songs.  Taking off the headphones, Sehyoon saved the songs onto his computer before leaving, locking the door behind him. It was midnight, so the campus was practically empty.   
  
Sehyoon started reminiscing as he made his way back to the dorms, stopping in front of the theatre building for a long while.  His last performance there would be right before graduation, a bittersweet pill he had forced himself to swallow only last week.  He loved his dance group; no one really knew that he liked working in groups besides them. Everyone else who knew him assumed he liked being alone.  Seeing as Sehyoon could sing, rap, and dance, he didn't really need other people to help with his career - all the songs he produced had his own voice, and later if he became big, all the music videos with dances could be choreographed and done by himself.   
  
It's not that Sehyoon was unapproachable.  He had friends in multiple departments that could tell you what a goof he really was.  He was just shy, and though he loved performing, talking to others was something he still got nervous about.  Which really didn't make too much sense, but it was just how he was.   
  
Still, somehow he earned a nickname that most in the university knew him by, and they certainly didn't understand the true meaning of it.  Wowdroid was a name his dance crew had given him, because of how good he was at popping. Personally he preferred more fluid dance moves, but popping was fun.  However, everyone else in the school thought he got the nickname because he was like a robot: emotionless, calm, and super talented, and the wow part not because of his stage name, but because he was handsome.  In truth, Sehyoon just had a really good poker face and often daydreamed. If people realized what went on through his mind they wouldn't see him as an untouchable human, but as a really chill person. Or they'd just think he was weird, which he didn't mind.   
  
Quietly slipping into his dorm room, Sehyoon was thankful that his roommates slept like rocks.  Going into the bathroom to wash up he splashes water on his face before staring in the mirror. One more  month until graduation, one more month before he could focus completely on his career.  Sehyoon looked down at his wrist, tracing the familiar star pattern with his finger. He really wanted to meet his soul choices - Sehyoon had a feeling he was part of a brotherhood.  Out of anyone in the world, they would be the ones to understand him and help him grow.   
  
  
IV.  Kim Byeongkwan  
  
After another long night of practice, Byeongkwan was stopped by a superior in the hallway.   
  
"You've been showing a lot of promise, as usual, and since the CEO just announced that he's gonna debut a new boy group, I'll make sure you're one of the top candidates.  Hopefully we'll be seeing you onstage in a year or two."   
  
"Thank you.  I'll work even harder to prove you right."  Nodding, the man walked away, leaving Byeongkwan alone with his thoughts.  As he made his way outside and onto the bus, he let his mind wander, somehow still a bit energized despite having practiced for so long.  He was happy that he was still recognized for his talent - being known as a triple threat trainee certainly had its advantages. But he had been in groups before that never made it to debut, and more often than not he somehow ended up getting rejected since his "image" didn't fit with the concept.  It wasn't his fault that he sometimes looked too cute or too serious, or that he was too "short" or wasn't handsome enough, and it wasn't his fault that his voice didn't match or his dancing was "too good" and would overshadow the others.   
  
Ever since graduating from an elite performing arts high school, Byeongkwan had since joined a famous idol company in order to debut, while also going to university.  It had been two years, and though he hadn't been a trainee for as long as others, it was still frustrating, especially since he was given false hope over and over. He only hoped this next group wouldn't prove to be another disappointing dismissal.   
  
The next day after class Byeongkwan headed over to the international school near his university to teach an after school club focused on dance.  Because he himself had studied abroad when he was younger, the school had decided that he would be the best student teacher to send. Besides, everyone knew his dancing was better than almost every other student in the school, so who better to teach a dance class?   
  
"Hi Mr. Jason!" the kids shouted as he entered, all eager to go over last week's dance.  Well, they were more excited for Byeongkwan (Jason was his English name) to start rapping during his solo that he incorporated into the class dance, but he was fine with it.  He loved the kids, and some of them were seriously talented. Also, goofing off with them was fun, especially since kids themselves did some really amusing things.   
  
As the song ended, Jason collapsed dramatically on the ground, pterodactyl screaming while his students followed suit before laughing uncontrollably.  It had been a fun filled and tiring class, and sadly it was time to end. Downing the last of his water Byeongkwan paused as one of his students, Kyle, approached him.   
  
"Mr. Jason, have you met your soul choice yet?"   
  
"No, not yet.  Maybe I will by the next time we meet."   
  
"That'd be so cool!  I bet they're just as good of a dancer as you are!"   
  
"Yeah that would be pretty daebak."   
  
Kyle thanked Byeongkwan for teaching before going back to his parents, who were waiting for him by the door.  Byeongkwan smiled to himself before packing his things, glancing down at the star on his wrist. His soul choice, huh.  Byeongkwan had a feeling he may have passed by his once, but the feeling was so faint he might have been hallucinating. Honestly, Byeongkwan didn't mind not knowing his soul choice yet.  At 19, he still had a while to meet his soul choice anyways. Besides, when the time was right they would meet. He only hoped that his soul choice wasn't too handsome or beautiful; otherwise he'd end up looking like a squid next to them.   
  
  
V.  Kang Yuchan

   
Kang Yuchan, Chan, Chanshine, whatever you called him you at least knew who he was.  The college freshman was already one of the most popular guys in school, and definitely one of the most approachable.  You could find him talking to anyone and everyone on campus, smiling brightly and laughing out loud. He was kind to everyone he met, and many of his seniors felt an overwhelming need to protect this human equivalent of sunshine.  He also was the owner of many girls' hearts, for he was flirtatious in nature, though it was clear the boy had no idea that he was. Chan was quite simply a human magnet, making friends wherever he went and brightening people's day with a simple smile.   
  
Chan was also well known for one other thing.  The boy was a singing and dancing sensation, often singing aloud to himself through the hallways or performing with the school's elite dance crew.  It was no surprise that he was a good singer; he had studied under one of the most prestigious vocal coaches of their time. However, his popping skills were unrivaled, and the boy sure did love to dance.  During the annual 24 hour dance marathon, Chan had absolutely killed it, dancing longer than most of his peers could and hitting every move. No one knew where he had trained to dance or how long he had been dancing, but they knew he must have, considering he was the only freshman in the university's most prized dance crew.   
  
"Congratulations, Chan.  You have passed the audition.  We are happy to welcome you to our company."   
  
"Thank you so much!  I promise to work hard."  Chan bowed before beaming, practically skipping out of the room.  He had finally gotten into the company of his dreams and the evaluators' comments filled him with pride.  On his way back to the university he treated himself to ice cream before deciding to walk through the park.   
  
Even though Chan loved hanging out with others and having fun, even he needed alone time.  Despite all his energy, Chan liked peace and quiet, and since no one knew where he was tonight besides his roommate, he could take his time going home.  Finishing his ice cream Chan laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. He had purposely gone right to the center of the park, but the city lights still drowned out most of the stars.  Maybe he should have gone to a rooftop. Oh well, he could see a few stars just fine.   
  
After taking in the scenery for a while Chan let his mind wander.  Lifting his arm, he compared the star on his wrist to the ones in the sky.  It was like a hand drawn star, the one that crisscrosses with five points and five lines.     
  
"Maybe I'm one of five bonded soul choices," Chan wondered aloud to himself.  "It could have been any other type of star, but five seems to be the trend. Although, I doubt that's how soul marks work.  My mom and her best friend have cherry blossom soul marks, and they're not only two petals. I wonder when I'll meet my soul choices.  Half my friends have already met or known theirs. But there's no rush. Fate always works out, so I'm sure I'll meet them soon. I hope they're musically talented too.  Then maybe we could debut together. Although it's totally fine if they're not. Whoever they are, they're perfect as they are." Smiling to himself Chan leaves the park, heading back to the dorms to go to bed.  With one last glance at the sky he entered the building, knowing he'd wake up to a different star the next morning. 


	2. May 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prophesied tattoo is the A.C.E logo

**Lee Donghun:**  
  
"Cactus Cafe?" Donghun read aloud to himself from the email.  "Is everything they sell made from cacti?" Looking up the place, Donghun had to admit that the cafe was really cute, and it was quickly rising in popularity.  "Ehh, why not?" Donghun quickly emailed them back, agreeing to perform there live on May 23rd. He had a number of songs he could cover for the performance. Maybe he'd even be able to do an acoustic version of his new song.  Although he didn't really have an acoustic version prepared yet.  
  
On May 23rd, Donghun pulled up in the back of the cafe, giving him easier access to set up everything while also avoiding causing a scene in the front.  He had his friends with him to play as his band, so they all piled out of the car to set up on the outside "stage" in the back of the cafe. People were already starting to come in, excited to see him perform.  Donghun smiled to himself as he went back to the car to make sure he had gotten everything; he always loved performing, no matter where the crowd was.  
  
  
**Kang Yuchan:**  
  
Chan was just browsing through YouTube when his phone buzzed, notifying him of a new tweet from one of his favorite YouTubers, Lee Donghun.  
  
"He's playing live at the Cactus Cafe!  I have to go." Chan was bouncing in his seat at the news.  He had been to Cactus Cafe before, and he loved their drinks and cake.  Now one of his favorite YouTubers was performing there. Hopefully he'd be able to snag a spot in the cafe.  
  
Chan practically skipped to the cafe, beaming in excitement.  He had deliberately come early, and already there was a small crowd.  Going to the front to order, Chan asked for the special bubble tea and paused before also asking for a cactus plushie.  The girl told him she'd bring him his drink, so he went into the back to find a seat in the outdoor area. He looked around and realized Donghun hadn't come in yet, though the stage was set up.  Sitting himself down at a table closer to the stage, Chan hummed happily to himself in anticipation.  
  
  
**Kim Sehyoon:**  
  
Sehyoon was working on his laptop when he was interrupted by a call from his sister.  
  
"Hey Sehyoon!"  
  
"Hey Eunsuh."  
  
"So, remember how I got a job at Cactus Cafe?  Well, tomorrow the YouTuber Lee Donghun is coming to perform at our live music night.  I think you should come. Maybe you can work with him on something."  
  
"Maybe, but I heard he might sign with a company.  It'll be harder to work with him if that's the case."  
  
"Please?  I'm asking because in truth I might need a little help with all the waitressing."  
  
"Wouldn't everyone working at the cafe want to work tomorrow?"  
  
"They'd rather be in the audience hoping to catch his attention.  Please? I'll pay you in burgers."  
  
"Fine, but it'll cost you four."  Eunsuh thanked him before saying goodbye.  Sighing Sehyoon went back to his work before pausing.  As much as he didn't want to work at the Cafe, it would be nice to be able to talk to Donghun.  If Donghun even knew who Producer Wow was, that is.

  
The next day Sehyoon went to the Cafe, helping out as the cashier before leaving briefly to help out in the kitchen.  Hopefully he'd still be able to listen to the performance. Lee Donghun had one of the best voices he had ever heard.  
  
  
**Kim Byeongkwan:**    
  
Byeongkwan had never been the type of person to frequent a cafe often, but Cactus Cafe had a certain atmosphere that kept drawing him in.  Whether it was because of the drinks or surplus of cactus plushies, Byeongkwan kept going back. So when he heard that Lee Donghun would be singing live there, Byeongkwan found another excuse to go to the cafe two days in a row.  
  
"Byeongkwan, are you going to that cafe again?" his friend asked after he texted them saying he couldn't hang out with them until dinner time.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it's because they're having a live night and the YouTuber Lee Donghun is performing."  
  
"Dude we want to come!"  
  
"No one's stopping you.  He performs at 5:00 PM. See you there!"  
  
Arriving at the cafe, he ordered his usual and bought another mini cactus plushie before going outside.  None of his friends were there yet, as far as he could tell. He felt a weird pulsing in his wrist but thought nothing of it.  It wasn't strong so it couldn't be soul choice related.  
  
  
**Park Junhee:**  
  
Jun was busy helping a trainee when he got a call from his boss.  Nodding in response, though his boss couldn't see, Jun said goodbye to the trainee before leaving, telling his boss that no, he hadn't forgotten about the scouting; he still had an hour before Donghun performed.  Driving over to Cactus Cafe, Jun was curious to hear the singer in person. Ever since Donghun had released his original song, his superiors had wanted to sign him. But they wanted to make sure he was worth the deal, so they were sending Jun to hear how well Donghun performed live and interacted with fans before sealing the record deal with him.  
  
Walking in, Jun smiled politely at the girl at the counter before asking for a strawberry cupcake and green tea bubble tea.  After the girl told him that someone would bring out his order, Jun went outside to find a seat, admiring the decor of the cafe on his way out.  All the cacti were really cute. There was a pretty big crowd already, all waiting eagerly for Donghun to come out and sing. The stage was already set up, so he had to be there.

**\---------------------------------------------omniscient 3rd person POV-------------------------------------------------**

As Donghun entered through the back and Sehyoon came out with an order, all five boys felt a strong pulse through their arms.  Sehyoon was barely able to put down his tray before clutching his wrist, blinking fast as he saw that the star was gleaming. All five soon felt the pulse dragging them to the center of the outdoor cafe area, and looking up they locked eyes with one another.  Before anyone could react, a voice resonated through their heads.  
  
"Park Junhee, Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon, Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan, you five are the chosen ones.  Together, you are the heroes meant to save a dying world through your gifts of music."  
  
Jun opened his eyes and watched, mesmerized, as the star on his wrist shifted into the prophesied tattoo.  In the next second the five disappeared, leaving only the prophesied tattoo seal on the cafe grounds.

* * *

 "What the hell?" Donghun asked, groaning as he rolled off a human dogpile.  His head was spinning, and he couldn't really remember where he was. Byeongkwan was the next to roll off, holding his back and dramatically getting up like an old man.  
  
"I'm okay!" Chan shouted as he popped up, a smile on his face as he untangled his legs from the two under him.  Sehyoon blindly grabbed for something to help him up, accidentally yanking on Donghun's arm. Jun laid on the ground for another three seconds gasping for air before picking himself up and shaking off the dust.  Looking around, the five quickly realized that they weren't in Cactus Cafe anymore.  
  
"Where are we?" Byeongkwan whispered, looking around at what looked remarkably like a dance studio.  Sehyoon whipped out his phone before shaking his head, pointing to the no signal and no WiFi symbols.  Donghun went over to the door and found it unlocked, beckoning the others to follow. Opening another door, they were stunned by the sheer amount of monitors in the room.    
  
"Those screens don't show anything we've seen on Earth," Chan commented.  That's when the chair in front of the monitors spun around, revealing a woman perhaps ten or so years older than them, holding a device with a holographic projection of their tattoo.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kim Hyeim.  Let me be the first to welcome you to Johwa."


	3. A New World

"What?"  The five boys looked at each other in disbelief before looking back at Kim Hyeim.  
  
"Johwa?  Where's Johwa?"   
  
"Johwa is another world.  Luckily for you we speak either English or Korean, though here they are called Cadence and Echo, respectively. I know, it makes no sense. You are no longer on Earth, though if you switch a couple screens you can see it."  Punching in a bunch of codes the main monitor switched to a local Korean TV network documenting the symbol left behind in Cactus Cafe.   
  
"Minutes ago, five boys were seen walking towards each other before disappearing, leaving only the rendering of the prophesied soul mark on the ground.  The prophecy has begun, but where they are, no one knows. Their names are Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon, Park Junhee, Kim Byeongkwan, and Kang Yuchan. People who have called in saying they know these five young men say that they are all extremely talented in music, a possible connection that will help them wherever they are.  We eagerly await their return, and wish them the best of luck as they fulfill their destiny," the news anchor said before the screen faded to black.   
  
"But how is this possible?  Another world? Like another planet or like an alternate universe?" Byeongkwan asked, playing with his hands.   
  
"An alternate universe.  The details of our universe are unimportant to you, though, seeing as your purpose here is to save Johwa, not the entirety of our universe."   
  
"This has to be a joke.  There's no way this isn't.  I mean, another universe? What drugs do you have us on?" Donghun asked Kim Hyeim, not willing to believe her explanation.   
  
"I'm not lying, though I wish I were.  The fate of Johwa should not have to fall on your hands, yet the prophecy has always pointed towards citizens of Earth being the chosen ones.  Perhaps because your planet still understands after all this time the importance of music."   
  
"What is so important about us and music?  Isn't saving the world usually done through like superpowers and fighting and magic?" Yuchan asked.   
  
"The life force of Johwa is music.  Meaningful, innovative music. It is basically like your concept of magic, helping us advance in technology and such, and it shapes the living creatures of this world.  But the people of Johwa have long since forgotten the true beauty of music, only creating songs about trivial things, such as money, partying, drinking, and other detrimental subjects. And all the instrumental and EDM songs draw no emotion and sound exactly the same.  Even dancing has lost its art.

“The people of this world don't even know that music can make you feel emotions or tell a story. This negligence has caused the energy of Johwa to deteriorate.  The harmony of our world is extremely unbalanced, and with the life force of Johwa fading, the creatures of this world are going extinct, humans are arguing more and more, nature is unkind, and I fear the death of this planet and everything on it is closer than ever."  Kim Hyeim ended in an ominous tone, looking soberly at the boys in front of her.  
  
"So that's why you need us.  All of us are musically talented, since the news anchor said so, and you're hoping we still care for music and want to inspire others through it," Junhee said after a moment of silence.  Nodding in response, Hyeim added, "If you can inspire the people of this world to want to create and love music again, the life force of Johwa will be strengthened and restored. It is the only way."   
  
"Can we go home if we save Johwa? Or are we stuck here, whether we help or not?" Sehyoon asked.   
  
"I believe you can go home if you succeed.  Do not fret, you will reunite with your world soon enough.  Another thing you should know is that time on Johwa passes faster than time on Earth. One year here is half a year there.  The news report was immediate because time in both worlds was the same for the few moments you transitioned."   
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Donghun questioned.   
  
"I didn't.  I and my ancestors have built and renovated and rebuilt this place you are in now in hope that you would arrive one day.  We were honored with the task of helping you save Johwa, knowing only the location of where you would land. I was actually out shopping when the sensors in this building alerted my necklace that you had arrived."   
  
"So you teleported here? You can teleport in Johwa?" Chan whispered, awed.   
  
"Don't be silly. We simply have faster transportation, and you guys took your time getting out of the studio.  Seriously, it took you five minutes to all get up and moving." Chan's face fell before brightening again.   
  
"Before you explain anything else or get into the details, can I and my soul choices have time to properly get to know each other?"   
  
"Of course. Let me show you to your dorm."  Hyeim lead them out the door and up two flights of stairs, stopping at a door marked with their tattoo.  "Your dorm is basically an all equipped apartment, although you just have one bedroom. There's food in the fridge and pantry.  I'll take you shopping tomorrow for clothes. All other necessities are provided for."   
  
Junhee was the first inside, eyes widening at the architecture and technology surrounding them.  The kitchen was a mix of black and white, with music notes as knobs and a keyboard oven.  Well, the buttons were on a keyboard; the actual oven was normal. Hesitantly Jun ran his hand over the buttons, pleasantly surprised by the different notes that played.   
  
Sehyoon opened the fridge and pulled out pre-made sandwiches, handing them silently to the others.  As they munched on their dinner Chan openly admired the treble clef bookshelf and trumpet chandelier in the dining room.  Donghun stared up, fascinated by the launchpad light ceiling before going to the window, enjoying the view of the city.   
  
"This is so cool!" Byeongkwan exclaimed, checking out the two bathrooms and the bedroom.  "It's so spacious! I call top bunk!"   
  
"I call the other!" Donghun shouted, walking into the bedroom after Byeongkwan.  The other three crammed themselves into the room before Jun sat on the one unattached bed, silently claiming it.  The bed sheets and bedspreads were color coordinated: Donghun's was blue, Byeongkwan's was orange, Sehyoon's was purple, Yuchan's was yellow, and Junhee's was red.  Sehyoon had chosen the bunk under Byeongkwan's, so Yuchan bounced on the bunk underneath Donghun's.

In one corner of the room there was a drum lamp, and in another was a microphone lamp.  The door to what they suspected to be a closet was made of black wood, and Chan eagerly opened it before running into the giant walk in closet.  There seemed to be an entire wall for every clothing item, though currently the shelves were all bare. How many clothes did Hyeim want them to get tomorrow?  Eventually they ended up in a circle under the giant skylight, sitting silently and staring at each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a curious, studying one.  They had finally met their soul choices, they were the prophesied ones, and they currently only knew each other's name and age by intuition.


	4. Formation

"So,” Donghun said, breaking the silence.  “What musical talents do you all have?  I can sing and dance.  I'm more confident in my singing, but I've been learning how to dance for the past year.  I’ve also been trying to get signed by a company as an idol."  
  
"You have an amazing voice, Donghun!  I love watching your videos and I've always wanted to meet you in person.  I sing and dance too, specializing in popping. I studied under a really good vocal coach in high school.  Also, a couple weeks ago I joined the company of my dreams," Yuchan answered, smiling brightly at the others.  Unable to stop himself he started gushing over Donghun’s voice, trailing off sheepishly at the amused look on Donghun’s face.  Donghun made the decision right then and there that Chan would be his favorite.  Not that he loved the others any less, but just that he'd more openly dote on Chan more.  He'd use the oldest taking care of the maknae excuse.  
  
"I can dance, sing, and rap, although I'm most confident in my dancing.  I've been an idol trainee for two years," Byeongkwan said next before looking expectantly at Sehyoon.  
  
"I can dance, sing, and rap too, and I've produced a couple songs.  On Earth I go under the name Producer Wow." Junhee looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I've listened to your songs before.  They're good.  Well, I can sing and dance, and play piano and guitar.  I wasn't a trainee, but I've been working as an all around intern at an idol company, so I've also helped write and produce songs, choreograph dances, and though it isn't music related, modeled a couple times.  Actually, I was at the cafe because the company sent me to determine if they wanted to seal the record deal with Donghun." The others looked stunned at Junhee, wondering how much his company relied on him.

“Why weren’t you a trainee?” Byeongkwan asked, curious as to why such a talented person would prefer working in the background.

“I like helping others with music, and to be honest I never thought the idol life would fit me.  The long hours, the publicity, the stress, it was all I could see about a life as an idol. I love performing and music, but the business of it all turned me away.  Here, at least being an idol will be more meaningful.”  The others fell silent, understanding how Junhee felt.

"Let's play twenty questions!" Chan suggested, changing the topic, and the rest of the night was spent getting to know each other better.  The more they learned, the closer they felt, and they all fell asleep mid-conversation on the floor, using each other as pillows.  
  
The next morning Donghun was the first to awaken.  At first he had no idea where he was, but after lifting his head and seeing his soul choices, everything came flooding back.  Donghun slowly got up, careful not to wake the others before heading to the bathroom. After washing up, Donghun headed back to the room to wake them up.  Sehyoon was missing, so Donghun assumed he was in the other bathroom.  Jun woke up pretty easily after Donghun shook him, but Yuchan and Byeongkwan had to be shouted at and rolled over to awaken.  
  
After breakfast, Hyeim came by and knocked on their door.  
  
"Are you ready?  Let me warn you that shopping here isn't like shopping on Earth."  Heading out, the five followed Hyeim to the subway, fascinated but the way the train wheels glowed.  Instead of a grinding engine sound the train sang on the tracks, which were in the shape of music staffs.  
  
"This is so cool!" Sehyoon whispered as they boarded the train. Minutes later they had arrived at their destination: a giant shopping mall.  Entering the building they were stunned to see no shopping bags; just floating giant eighth notes that hummed. Five eighth notes floated towards the boys and Hyeim and continued to follow them as they walked through the mall.  
  
"When you buy things here you tap them to the eighth notes and they are held inside.  When you go home you double tap the note and everything you bought will reappear before gently falling down.  Then the notes disappear and reappear back here," Hyeim explained.  
  
"That's amazing!" Chan exclaimed.  "How does money work?"  
  
"Don't worry about that; from here on out you'll be provided with company payment cards.  Considering how much money we've amassed since the prophecy came out, you'll have more than enough to spend.  Unlike on Earth you can't max them out, considering it's more similar to a debit card."  
  
"How do you know so much about Earth? How much access do you have?" Jun asked.  
  
"Everything we know about your world is only possible because of your relatively recent invention of the internet.  It's like a more primitive form of our online network, so it was easy to replicate and connect to. Unfortunately only our main frame in the building is connected to it, so WiFi is unavailable for you outside.  Don't worry, we'll provide you with cell phones that connect to our online network."

The next several hours were spent getting a variety of clothes, jewelry, hats, and shoes.  They all stayed together for fear of getting lost, and after realizing they were all around the same size they bought nothing in duplicates, opting for different colors or patterns if they liked the same thing. Ordering lunch was interesting as well, but for a whole other reason, since while they were in the food court they heard songs from the speakers.  Hyeim was right; the messages were shallow and the melodies were uninteresting.  Every song blended in with the next, and an unnecessary amount of auto tune was used as well.  But everyone else around them seemed content to listen to the music, some even head bobbing along. It was enough to make the boys lose their appetites.  
  
"Let's go," Donghun said, pursing his lips as he tried to ignore the music.  The others threw out their garbage before walking quickly behind Hyeim, eager to leave the mall.  She just smiled sadly at their reactions.  
  
"Do you understand now why Johwa needs you?  I'm hoping that with your influence others will learn to love music the same way and make their own meaningful songs."  The ride home was silent as the boys pondered their task. How could they touch a world that had no understanding of what meaningful music was?  How could they first draw people's attention before showing off their own music?  
  
As soon as they returned they commenced an immediate meeting with the other workers.  First thing needed - a company name.  After a brief discussion they decided on Beat Interactive with Hyeim as the CEO by unanimous vote.  Next thing - a group name.  That was a bit harder to decide.  One of the workers who would be their vocal coach brought up a suggestion.  
  
"What about ACE? Since they're all aces at singing and dancing, it makes sense."  
  
"I like where you're going with that.  But I feel like there should be something more to the name.  What if it stood for something?  It will still be pronounced ACE, but it'll be written as A.C.E," CEO Hyeim responded.  
  
"It could stand for something like Angels Creating Energy?  Or Avid Chicken Eaters?  Just kidding about that one.  Um maybe Asians Challenging Entertainment? Sorry, I'm not good at this," Byeongkwan said, turning to the others for help.   
  
"Well, this is kind of like an adventure that we're on, and we're trying to draw out people's emotions through music.  How about Adventure Calling Emotions?" Sehyoon suggested.  The other members quickly agreed, liking how it sounded. CEO Hyeim nodded before proposing the next question: how would they draw people's attention?  In Johwa, most artists weren't distinguished, as the career wasn't live performance heavy.  Concerts were rare, and often times it was more of a DJ playing the songs then the actual musicians.  Posting on social media would help, but not many people looked for covers online, especially not for dance covers, since those rarely existed.  
  
"What about buskings?  You know, performing in public areas?  That should draw a lot of attention.  We could try to create choreography to the top songs in Johwa, so a lot of people will be interested, especially if it's not common.  We might not like the songs, but our audience will.  And we can do our own remixes and renditions of them.  Build up an interest before debuting.  It will also give us time to prepare."  Junhee looked at the rest of the table expectantly, and though he knew that his brothers would like the idea, he wasn't so sure about the staff members.  
  
"I think it's a great idea.  The only problem is you've never performed with each other," CEO Hyeim said, looking curiously at A.C.E.  
  
"Well then, let's start now." Chan replied, excitement bubbling up in his chest as he shared a look with the others.


	5. Set to be a Hero

After figuring out that the main computer could wirelessly connect with the speakers in the practice room, A.C.E decided to try singing together. Taking time to divide the lines of a song and adjust the key - it was "Playing with Fire" by BLACKPINK, a sister-bonded girl group on Earth - the five let the song play a couple times before playing the karaoke version.  
  
After the first verse, they all found themselves smiling, encouraging the other members through their eyes as they went through the chorus.  With just a look Sehyoon and Donghun started harmonizing the beginning of the second verse, Yuchan joining in towards the end before Byeongkwan's rap.  At the end of the song they all cheered before figuring out the next song to practice.  
  
"Since we're already covering BLACKPINK, let's try covering their song 'Stay'," Donghun suggested.  
  
"Can we do an acoustic version?  I think it'll sound better with our voices that way," Jun asked.  The others agreed before dividing the lines, deciding to sing half the chorus together.  Jun found sheet music for the song online and printed it out - or rather it appeared on holographic sheets.  He was happy that the key was lower, making it better suited for them to sing. Finding a guitar Jun quickly learned the song, volunteering to take less lines since he was playing the instrumental.  
  
After they finished singing the song, the air hung with silence.  The members were astonished at how well they sounded together.  It took normal groups months in order to perfectly harmonize like that.  While they stared at each other in shock CEO Hyeim, who had been standing by the door, came in with a look of wonder on her face.  
  
"How did you harmonize like that?  You sound as if you’ve sung that song together at least a hundred times before."  Shrugging their shoulders, the five could only think that their soul bond was the explanation.  
  
"Do you guys want to sing another song?" Donghun asked the others.  "This time in English? Do you know the song Flashlight?"  After another round of singing Byeongkwan and Chan sat down, stunned.  Other staff members had gathered outside the door, amazed by what they just heard.  
  
"Is this what true music sounds like?" they whispered to each other.  If it was, Johwa was in for a huge awakening.  Meanwhile A.C.E decided not to sing together for the rest of the day, hoping that after the initial shock went away they could sing without being so affected themselves.  Byeongkwan suggested they try dancing together, the others quickly agreeing. Luckily they all knew BTS routines really well (BTS was another soul-bonded idol group that was hugely popular on Earth), so they adjusted the routine to suit five people, walking through the choreography.  
  
"You guys ready?" Sehyoon asked, wondering how it would turn out.  The others nodded as CEO Hyeim pushed play, the song "Dope" echoing through the studio.  They gave it their all, focusing on the performance aspect as a special camera recorded from the front.  After they finished the video was projected against the neighboring wall.  
  
"For our first time dancing together our spacing is incredible and our sync is perfect," Jun said as he clicked the replay button.  "I mean, we made mistakes, but we were even synchronized then." The other four just nodded in acknowledgement before Chan jumped up, going off on all the cool dances they could do.  Sure they couldn't perform them in public, but they could still practice them.  Buskings would be harder, though, since they had to come up with choreography for all the songs instead of covering known dances.  Hyeim-nim figured it was time to start working on their first busking set, and Sehyoon grinned at the aspect of remixing songs for them to busk to, hoping that with a bit of tinkering the songs would sound a bit more interesting.  
  
The next couple of days were spent figuring out what songs to dance to and choreography for said songs, all of them unconsciously slipping into idol trainee mode.  CEO Hyeim had assigned them a manager who was fluent in Cadence and Echo.  He promised to teach the boys Cadence in order for them to reach the other half of the world.  And since Jun had worked in the idol industry differently than the others, he was often consulted by the staff in various areas that affected promotions and exposure.    
  
The night before their first busking, a huge meeting was held.  Stage names would need to be determined, positions would need to be solidified, and they needed a team greeting.  Also social media posts would be needed as well across all platforms.  
  
"After judging your skills, it's clear to anyone that all of you can be main singers and dancers, but labeling each of you as such would be repetitive.  So, Chan, Donghun, you are going to main vocals.  Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, you are going to be main dancers and rappers.  Jun, you'll be the leader, a lead vocal and a lead dancer.  Is that alright with everyone?" Hyeim-nim asked.  The five boys nodded, not surprised at what position they were or that Jun was the leader. He fit the position best.

"Now that that's agreed upon, let's decide on names.  Any ideas?"

"Can I stay Donghun?  That's what I was known by on Earth as a singer."  
  
"I'll stay Byeongkwan, although I'll also say my English, err, Cadence, name is Jason.  I don't mind being called either one."  
  
"I want to go by Wow, since that was my stage name on Earth."  
  
"I'll go by Chan!  Most people called me that on Earth."  
  
"Can I go by Ocean?"  Everyone whipped their heads and stared at Junhee, bewildered.  Junhee continued on, oblivious to their looks. "You know, like Frank Ocean? He's a cool singer on Earth."  
  
"I love Frank Ocean and you are absolutely not going to use the name Ocean," Donghun said, horrified.  
  
"Why not? It's not that weird. I mean, Sehyoon gets to be named Wow, which isn't even a name, it's an interjection word."  
  
"You're not going to be named Ocean.  Somehow that's worse than Wow, and at least he's used that name on Earth so he has an excuse," Donghun responded.    
  
"Fine, then I'll be Jun.  Everyone calls me that anyways." Jun huffed, dramatically pouting at having his idea shot down.  Chan had to fight back a laugh at the sight of his hyung; Jun looked hilariously adorable.  
  
"Glad we were able to settle that with only a tiny hiccup.  Now all we need is a team greeting."  Jun perked up, eager to share his thoughts.  The others braced themselves, expecting something equally as bizarre as Ocean to come out of his mouth.  
  
"How about 'Set, to be a hero A.C.E!'  You know, since we are trying to be heroes in Johwa through our music."  
  
"That's actually really good," Chan said.  "I really like it." The others quickly agreed before teasing Jun again.  Sticking out his tongue, Jun soon started laughing with his brothers, unable to stay dramatic.  
  
"Then it's decided.  Your names and team greeting are set.  You guys can go practice one more time before heading off to bed; the staff and I will figure out the social media aspect," Hyeim-mom said, folding her hands on the table.  Bowing the five left, eager for their first busking. Johwa was about to get its first taste of real dancing.


	6. Who Are They?

"Byeongkwan-ssi.  Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan!" Jun woke to the sound of Donghun trying to wake up the other boy.  Looking around Jun noticed that Sehyoon and Chan were waking up as well, but Byeongkwan was still passed out.  Looking over at the clock Jun noticed that it was 7:00 in the morning. Getting up, he went over to help Donghun.  
  
"Byeongkwan-ah, if you don't wake up we'll put bugs in your pillow next time you go to bed."  At the mention of bugs Byeongkwan's eyes flew open and he jumped down from his bed, spinning around in a panic before realizing there weren't actually any bugs.  Glaring at Jun, Byeongkwan huffed before going to the bathroom, followed by the other three while Donghun tried to make breakfast. Key word - tried. In the end he settled with making them ramen, discarding his failed attempt at making something nicer.  Jun came in halfway and immediately cooked up spam and eggs (it was nice that the food was similar to the ones on Earth). The others soon piled in and they sat around the dining table, the excitement for their first busking beginning to rise.  
  
"What should we wear?  We should match," Donghun asked the others after they finished breakfast.  
  
"Well its almost June, so no jackets.  Maybe ripped jeans and a color? We don't want to wear all the same things," Chan answered while starting to clean his dishes.  
  
"Blue ripped jeans, or another color?" Jun asked, going over to help Chan.  
  
"Blue and our tops could be blue as well, but darker.  Or we could wear white on top," Sehyoon suggested. In the end it was decided that they'd wear both, with hyung line wearing blue and maknae line wearing white.  Simple graphic tee shirts would do.  
  
The drive to their busking spot was loud, all of them eager to perform in front of an audience together for the first time.  Despite their excitement though, an undercurrent of nervousness ran through them.  Would anyone bother to watch? The busking spot was along the most frequented street for teens and young adults, their ideal target range.  A lot of people would be there, but would they stop to watch or keep going, uninterested?

  
Arriving at the open lot, A.C.E pitched in with the staff to set up speakers and connect the wireless mics before marking the dance area boundaries.  Stretching for a short while and running through the playlist quickly, Byeongkwan noticed a couple girls starting to gather, curiosity on their faces.  Waving at them, he grinned as they shyly waved back.  At least a few people were showing interest.  Hopefully once they started they'd attract a bigger crowd.  
  
A.C.E got into position, waiting patiently for their cue.  The nervousness faded as the adrenaline kicked in, all of them easily slipping into performance mode.  Losing themselves to the dance they executed the choreography perfectly, almost oblivious to the quickly growing crowd around them.  Hitting the final move they held their positions, smiles slowly spreading across their faces as they took in their stunned audience. At the sound of clapping A.C.E relaxed, bowing to the onlookers before grabbing mics to introduce themselves.  Two dance performances and a song later A.C.E ended their performance, saying goodbye and thank you to the crowd before packing up. A few girls stayed behind to ask if they could take pictures with them and A.C.E gladly obliged, happy to interact with prospective fans.  After getting in the van Hyeim-nim and their manager cheered loudly.  
  
"Guess who's trending on all social media platforms right now?  Your accounts are gaining hundreds of followers by the minute and there are a ton of comments asking when the next street performance is."  Everyone in the car was beaming; they had been more successful than anticipated.  
  
"Were we really that good?  We still have a long way to go, and we've only just started to come together as a group.  On Earth I doubt we'd get as big of a response initially," Jun said as manager-nim started driving back to the dorm.  The others nodded in agreement with Jun, knowing that their performance, though good, would never had attracted a big audience back in South Korea.  
  
"You were amazing.  But yes, had you been doing this on Earth you probably wouldn't have as much immediate success.  Your advantage here is that the people of Johwa have never seen choreography as difficult as yours, nor have they seen dancers with such precise and powerful movements as you.  They also have never heard live, no auto tune vocals. Those few facts alone make you a topic of highest interest. And it doesn't hurt that all of you are handsome as well," Hyeim-nim answered, smiling in the mirror as the boys flushed, mumbling their thanks for the praise.  
  
After they returned Hyeim-nim led them to the monitor room, pulling up Johwa's version of YouTube.  Already the staff had uploaded their first couple busking videos on their channel, officialA.C.E, and the view count was steadily increasing.  Everyone in the comments were asking who they were, loving the remixed songs and dances. Another monitor showed a local entertainment network covering social media trends, and A.C.E were a bit surprised to see footage of their busking included in the music category.  How much attention did they catch? Were the people of Johwa really that music deprived to be astounded by the little they did? How would they be able to tell how good they truly were if even at their worst they were still better than the artists of Johwa? As if she could read their thoughts CEO Hyeim called in the entire staff, all of them gathering around A.C.E.  
  
"I know that Johwa has not seen performers of your caliber, and therefore there will be unfair judgement of how good you are.  However, I and the entire Beat staff have poured over videos of musical artists from Earth, so we have a better judgment of your skill.  We can honestly tell you how you are doing in comparison to Earth standards, therefore allowing you to be able to understand more fully your talent and potential.  And right now, I think that with enough time you can rival the top boy group artists in the industry. You all have the heart and mind for it; when you return to Earth and hopefully decide to keep performing, you'll quickly catch attention like you did here.  Don't doubt yourselves and your talent," she said, all of the staff agreeing out loud with her statement and complimenting the boys.  A.C.E couldn't help but feel like part of a family, the staff here so close and caring.  Companies this close knit, from the CEO to the stylists and everyone else, were hard to come by in South Korea.  Most of the companies were huge powerhouses, a perk for promotion but a loss when it came to really getting to know everyone.  If only the Beat staff could come back with them. 


End file.
